Reunion
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: It's been over fifteen years since Geta and Tarble saw each other, a period during which Tarble thought his brother was dead... and Geta didn't know he even HAD a family... Part 24 of the Geta!verse
The hatch on the ship opened, lowering to make a ramp, and Paragus walked down it, Broly unconscious in his arms, followed by Celipa, Tora, and Tarble.

On the beach, waiting for him were Bardock and his sons, a blue-haired female that was likely the scientist Bulma, and a slightly feminine but otherwise saiyan-looking man. Bardock was smirking.

"Took you long enough to get here; what's wrong with Broly?"

Paragus adjusted his grip on his son. "He's been in stasis – he's not used to feeling overly aggressive, and we all decided it would be better if he figured it out planet-side rather than on the ship."

"Probably for the best," Bardock agreed, walking over. He frowned as a glitter of light caught his eye. "What's that on his head?"

The shorter-haired saiyan scowled down at the crown-like device on his son's forehead. "It's a ki disrupter. It's programmed to activate if he tries to go Legendary and should prevent the process."

"Hn. He knows he's got this thing on, or did you put it on him just now?"

"He put it on himself," Paragus replied curtly, " _After_ I explained what it was to him. Honestly, what do you take me for?!"

"A man who would do anything for his son," Bardock shrugged, then went to clasp hands with his teammates. "Tora, Celipa, it's good to see you again."

"Bardock," Tora clapped him on the shoulder, "You look good – parenthood agreeing with you?" Bardock growled and the taller man laughed, as did Celipa.

"Yeah, Bardock, get over yourself – none of us can figure out why you called Tora and me here as well as Paragus and the brats, other than wanting to show off _your_ brats – not like you need us to verify that this would be a good world to make an alliance with."

"Can't you?" Bardock folded his arms and smirked at them, "I'd have thought it would be obvious by now." He looked over his shoulder for some reason, did a double-take, then growled. At his look, the rest of the group on the beach seemed to take stock of themselves, and turned to look behind them. There was a brief scuffle, then a loud 'OW!' as the woman slapped someone. A moment later a head popped out from behind her, followed by the rest of a figure who was rubbing his cheek and looking sulky, tail tight around his waist.

Paragus, Tora, and Tarble all stared, and a moment later Celipa blinked, breathing "No way…"

Bardock grinned. "Allow me to introduce you to Vegeta, crown prince of all saiyans!"

Vegeta rubbed his neck and looked embarrassed. "Knock it off with the title, will you?"

There was a soft thud, and everyone turned to see Tarble hastily getting to his feet from where he had sat down rather suddenly. Now he made his way over to the other prince, who watched his approach warily. Tarble stopped a couple feet away.

"V- Vegeta? Is it really you?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. That's what everyone keeps telling me, anyway," the taller male squirmed, uncomfortable. "Who are you?"

The younger prince swallowed, felt his eyes getting hot. "I- I'm Tarble. Don't you remember me?"

Vegeta looked away and the enormous saiyan – probably Raditz, Commander Bardock's older son – bent down and put a hand on the younger prince's shoulder. "Don't take it personally, brat; he doesn't even remember himself."

Vegeta looked up at that, his indignant, angry expression painfully familiar. "That's not my fault and it's not true – I'm Geta, champion of the village dojo and otherwise no one of import, _definitely_ not a prince! Maybe I was when I was little, but, you know what, _that was a long time ago_! Whoever he was, this 'Prince Vegeta' you're all looking for? He's not me – and I'm fine with that! I didn't ask for all this to happen to me, but I'm glad it did! So get used to it!" And, with a final glare that had just a touch of hurt in it, he took off into the air, vanishing like a shot into the jungle. Tarble stared after him, feeling a little numb.

"Yeaaaah, he does that sometimes, it's a bad habit, we're working on it," it was the woman who spoke this time, coming to crouch beside Tarble as well, "He'll be back; he's just crap with strangers."

"But I'm not supposed to be a stranger," Tarble whispered, staring at the place his brother had vanished, "I'm supposed to be his _brother_ …" abruptly he remembered his scouter, but even as he reached for it a large hand stopped him.

"Vegeta's got some tricks up his- er, he's got tricks," Raditz said quietly, "If he doesn't want to be found, you won't find him, even with a scouter."

Before the younger prince could respond there was a groan and everyone turned to look at Broly, who was waking up with a small frown on his face. Paragus quickly got off the ramp and placed his son on the sand, unsure as to the mood the boy would wake up in. Broly would be very sorry about it later, but Paragus could do without a trip to the regen tank due to his son punching a hole in him in a spurt-induced rage.

All this seemed to snap Tarble out of his numbness, or at least distract him for a moment, and he hurried over to his friend. "Hey, Brol, you okay?"

"I'm the fucking Super Saiyan of Legend; short of getting his by a damn comet, I'm **always** going to be **fine** ," the younger boy growled, squinting up at him.

"Wow, spurt's hitting hard, eh?" Tarble managed a weak grin.

"I think I hate everything right now. Just a little." Sitting up, he groaned and put his head in his hands. "Are we planet-side?" he looked over at Tarble and saw the other boy's still slightly shocky expression. "Is something wrong?"

Tarble gave him a weak smile. "Nothing you can fix." He shook himself and stood. "We're on Earth, and Bardock's here – so are his brats, remember?"

While Tarble was talking to Broly, the rest of the group had gathered on the beach.

"All right, Bardock, how in Monsan's name did you pull this off?!" Paragus demanded, "That was- I mean, that _is_ -! Prince Vegeta-!"

"What makes you think it had anything to do with me?" Bardock smirked back, interrupting the spluttering man.

"Yeah, Paragus, you're acting like he's got psychic powers or something," Celipa sauntered over to stand by her squad mates.

Tora snorted and Bardock laughed, "You can thank my brats for finding him, as it happens. He met them on the beach when they landed here."

"…dear gods, they've inherited your luck, or at least one of them has…" Paragus groaned, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Raditz _was_ born in the rain," Celipa commented, punching him in the arm, "You can't be too surprised if he's turned out lucky."

"It's half Bardock's fault the boy exists, therefore it's at least half his fault," Paragus responded sourly, shooting her a dark look that appeared to bounce right off the still-smirking woman.

"So, I take it you're Paragus?"

Bulma had had enough of standing back and observing, and now stepped forward as the saiyans looked at her, holding out a hand. "I'm Bulma Briefs – good to meet you face-to-face. Be careful or you'll crush my hand."

Surprised at such a fearless greeting from a non-saiyan who presumably _knew_ of their history, Paragus, after a brief glance at Bardock, clasped her hand. "You're the one I spoke to – the scientist who told us how to make the ship run faster."

The other two saiyans started and looked at Bulma, surprise evident on their features. Bulma assumed a modest expression. "Much as I would love to claim all the credit, I can't – Raditz helped a lot."

" _ **Raditz**_?!"

The group turned to the saiyan in question, who had an expression of pained embarrassment on his face. "Bulma, remember how we _weren't_ going to tell everyone about my involvement in redesigning the engine?"

"I remember _you_ saying something along those lines," Bulma flipped her hair, "I also remember telling you that I don't take credit for other peoples' work – that's a thing inferior intellects do."

"Huh, someone's got a high opinion of themselves," Celipa mocked, folding her arms.

"Someone's got awfully purple eyes for a pure saiyan," Bulma shot back, unintimidated.

Toma whistled, punching his friend in the shoulder. "Been awhile since anyone called you on that."

"Shut up!" Celipa snarled, scowling.

The confrontation didn't have a chance to get violent, mostly because Kakarrot had wandered over to where Tarble and Broly were still sitting on the sand next to each other. Broly looked up at his approach, and the two almost-fifteen-year-olds stared at each other for a moment. The instant of identification was easily identifiable – it was the one where the two boys went for each other's' throats.

OoOoOoOoO

It probably wouldn't have been too bad under normal circumstances – Broly was so used to supressing his power when fighting with allies that it was practically instinct at this point. The problem was that the typical saiyan adolescent experienced feelings of heightened aggression, something that was somewhat troublesome by the fourth or fifth month as it progressed, but which was generally fairly easy to deal with, as saiyans learned to control their aggressive impulses at least a little bit fairly young, and, regardless, there were generally stronger adults around to reign them in if necessary.

Broly, however, rarely experienced feelings of aggression _at all_ , not to mention the fact that he was already stronger than most the adults present even in his base form. He knocked Kakarrot unconscious quite quickly.

Too quickly.

The object of his ire was down, but still the rage came and Broly howled in frustration, hair rising and flaring the electric blue of his super saiyan.

"Dagore's _teeth_ ," Bardock growled before flashing golden and tackling Broly, forcing him away from Kakarrot's limp form. The instant the battling two super saiyans were far enough away Tarble darted forward and snatched up Kakarrot before retreating to join the group of Earth-dwellers. Raditz was on his knees, the human male to his left and the woman, Bulma, prudently standing behind both of them. All three were staring with varying expressions of shock, awe, and terror.

"Wait- so we really _can_ turn yellow?"

Tarble started and turned to see Vegeta standing a short way away. "You came back."

"I felt the ki spikes. Hell, I could _taste_ the ki spikes!" he watched passively as Tarble handed Kakarrot to Raditz before his eyes flicked back to the fight. "Guess this is how Yamcha and Bulma felt the first time they saw us go Oozaru. Brrr, shouldn't have teased Yams so much the next day…"

"Aren't you worried about Commander Bardock?" Tarble asked, trying to watch the fight and his brother at the same time.

"Nah, when power's that close victory depends more on skill than strength, and Bardock's older, more experienced, and not in a blind rage. He'll win." Vegeta glanced at Tarble, a puzzled expression on his face, "Can't you tell that on your own?"

"No, super saiyan form is too much for the scouters, it fries their circuitry." Bardock and Broly both vanished from Tarble's sight as they started moving faster than he could follow with his eyes, so he switched his full attention to Vegeta. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Of what?" Vegeta asked, not looking at him.

"Them," Tarble gestured at where he'd last seen Bardock and Broly, "Everyone's always scared the first time they see a super saiyan."

Vegeta shrugged. "I was pretty far off when I felt them go… you said super saiyan? Anyway, no one seemed to be panicking when I got here, so I figured it wasn't necessary." He continued to stare at the sky, wincing a little as he watch what looked to Tarble like an empty patch of air. "Oof, he's gonna feel that tomorrow."

Tarble gaped. "You can _see them_?"

Vegeta glanced at him. "Not exactly – I'm following their ki. I can sort of see them with me eyes, but they're **really** blurry."

They stopped being blurry a moment later as Bardock slammed Broly into the beach. He must have knocked the boy out in the process, because the green aura surrounding the boy faded, and his hair fell back into its usual black state. The older saiyan held his position for a moment, then dropped out of super saiyan himself, which Tarble took as his signal to run over and check on his friend. Halfway there he paused and looked back over his shoulder, but Vegeta had vanished again.

Sighing, Tarble continued on to Bardock and Broly. "Is he okay?"

Bardock grunted. "He'll be fine. Just needs to remember those lessons in control from when he was learning super saiyan. He's done it twice now – third time should be easier."

A short while later – and after a quick session in the regen tank in Kakarrot's case – the two youngest saiyans were reintroduced. Blows were not exchanged this time, though harsh glares were, and it was made apparent that, for whatever reason, they were both carrying grudges against each other from the very brief interactions they'd had when they were born. Something about noisiness and tail biting, Tarble wasn't sure. It ended with Broly saying that the only reason he wasn't killing the other boy was that Kakarrot was Commander Bardock's son, to which Kakarrot responded that he was going to figure out this whole super saiyan thing and then he was going to kick Broly's ass. Celipa said it sounded like the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.

Raditz called Bardock a bastard for being on Earth a over month and not telling them that he'd become a super saiyan and had then been extremely impressed by the whole thing. The human male had looked suitably terrified and was giving Broly a wide birth, muttering something about how he was glad that he was just trying to match Raditz and not the rest of his insane race. Bulma chatted with Paragus, and Toma gently gave Bardock, as did Celipa (though, granted, she was less gentle about it), as the three old squad mates always did with each other.

Vegeta did not return.

"He always comes back," the human male – Yamcha – reassured Tarble, "Just give him some time."

But time began to pass, and still Tarble didn't catch more than a glimpse of his brother's tail as he vanished back into the jungle after talking with Raditz or the humans.

Then, finally, Tarble lucked out.

"Come on, Geta, you're being ridiculous!"

Tarble halted a few yards away. Yamcha had his arms folded and was glaring up a tree.

"I am not!" Vegeta's voice came from among the leaves.

"You'll hit your 'second spurt' sometime within the next few months, you know – we know for a fact you're over twenty."

"I handled the first one on my own, and I didn't even know that was coming! I can manage!"

"What, so avoiding the issue until it goes away is the sensible thing to do?!"

"…shut up and leave me to my madness, Yams."

"No!" Yamcha's scowl deepened, "Dammit, Geta, you weren't this bad with Bardock or the others!"

"That was different," Vegeta protested in petulant tones.

"Different how?"

" _They_ weren't scary. He is!"

"Are you talking about Broly?"

Yamcha's head snapped towards Tarble, who had just spoken, then back up towards the tree branches. "Geta, if you run now, so help me, I will get Bulma to reduce your nest to its base components and use it for scrap! I'll _help her do it_!" There was a growl but no sound of movement. Yamcha nodded and turned back to Tarble. "You were saying?"

Swallowing, Tarble thanked Monsan for all his experience over the years as a diplomat and began again. "Broly - that's who you were talking about, yes? If you're not coming to our camp because of him, there's no need to worry – Commander Bardock says he should get better at handling the anger pretty easily, and he's usually really gentle." Walking forward he joined the scar-faced man in looking up into the tree. Vegeta was seated on a wide branch, leaning against the trunk and looking down at them cautiously. Tarble risked a smile. "You don't need to be scared of him – I swear on my tail."

Vegeta blinked at that, then frowned and, for a moment, Tarble cursed himself – Vegeta had always viewed fear as weakness and hated being accused of it. But the older prince merely slid off his branch, dropping to make a three-point landing in front of them. "I wasn't talking about Broly," he said, standing, "I told you, he doesn't scare me."

That was a surprise. "Then who-"

"You."

Tarble choked, first on his tongue as he was interrupted, then on air as what had been said computed. " _Me_?! But- I couldn't lay a hand on you, even if I wanted to! Why would you be scared of _me_?!"

Vegeta's brows knit and he tilted his head. "You knew me. No one else I've met actually _knew me_ before I woke up here. But you did. And you say we're brothers – which, I guess I can see the similarities," he shrugged, "But- it never mattered before. That I don't remember. Not really. You though- I'm not him anymore. I'm not the person you knew, who you _expect-_ " he looked away, running an agitated hand through his hair. "You have memories. You have _expectations_. You're terrifying." Then he vanished into the jungle again, leaving Tarble gaping.

Yamcha, for his part, cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "OH GROW SOME SOCIAL SKILLS ALREADY! Geez…" rolling his eyes, he turned back to Tarble. "I hate to tell you this, your highness, but your older brother is a gigantic wuss."

"No he's not!" the response was automatic, but he held his ground when Yamcha raised an eyebrow at him, "He's not! He's just… different. Really, really different." He stared in the direction Vegeta had vanished in.

Yamcha sighed, then went and sat against the trunk of the tree, patting the ground next to him in invitation, and the young once-prince hesitantly joined him. "So," the scarred man said with no preamble, "What was Geta like when he was a kid- er, a brat?"

"Strong," Tarble responded promptly, "The strongest ever at birth, until Broly. And smart! And a skilled fighter, and not afraid of _anything_!"

Yamcha smiled at the gleam in the teen's eyes. "Sounds like you two were close."

"Not really," Tarble looked away, "I'm not very strong, and I'm a poor warrior. If brother hadn't die- been lost like he was, I probably would have been sent away to a different planet. But I saw him some and heard about him a lot. Everyone said he was going to be a strong king and that he'd achieve the legend of super saiyan. Then he vanished and everyone said Frieza had killed him. And Commander Bardock saved me and discovered how to go super, and later we found out the legend had been talking about Broly.

"I've dreamed about this before, you know – finding him one day. That somehow he survived whatever Frieza tried to do to him. I have ever since I was little- well," he amended, looking down at himself, "Littl _er_. I just… I never thought it would happen like this."

Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "You certainly open up easily."

Tarble shrugged and looked away, embarrassed. "Normally I'd talk to Broly, but he's… not really an option right now. And Commander Bardock seems to trust you, and I trust his judgement."

"Aw, thanks," Yamcha teased lightly and poked him in the side, chuckling as Tarble pretended to jump, even though he couldn't have felt the touch through his armor. Then he sighed. "Look, I know it's not what you want to hear, but – give him time. As far as _I_ know, he does this 'here and gone' thing with _everyone_ he meets for the first time. He did it to me, and to Raditz and Kakarrot, and to Bardock, and from what I've heard the _entire_ village all at once… The only person I think who's escaped this treatment is Bulma, and that was an unusual situation. I'll admit, he's being a little extreme about it this time, but in the past he was just being shy, as opposed to actively scared of us."

"He wasn't scared of anything when I knew him," Tarble murmured.

"Only idiots aren't scared of anything," Yamcha said calmly, "He might not have _admitted_ to being scared of anything back then, but he probably was. Give him time. He may go, but he always comes back eventually, and he'll probably want to get to know you too when he does." He started to reach out to ruffle Tarble's hair, then stopped himself when the teen tilted his head away slightly. "Ah, sorry – I forgot for a moment."

"Forgot what?" Tarble asked, deciding to favour curiosity over the subject of his brother for the moment.

"Humans are a bit more casual about touching each other's' heads and hair than saiyans are, especially with people who are younger than us," the scarred man explained, "It hasn't really been an issue up until now, though – Geta only learned that rule recently and Kakarrot's pretty casual about it, too. Raditz is more conscientious, but, well… he trusts me."

Tarble noticed the slightly goofy edge Yamcha's smile got when he mentioned the tall saiyan, and suddenly several factors of the two's interactions that had been confusing him snapped into place. He made a mental note to bring it up next time he talked to Raditz – Bardock's eldest son hadn't known him very long, after all, he'd probably _believe_ Tarble's 'innocent' face. In the meantime he continued on with the conversation. "So it's a cultural difference - like how you're a warrior but half your outfit's orange?"

"Yeah," Yamcha made a face, "I still don't get why you all consider orange a weak colour, though."

"'It has the purity of neither sun nor fertile sand but tries to exist between, and in doing so loses its heart.'" Tarble quoted formally, then smirked when Yamcha gaped at him, "It's translated from the old Saiyago – a lot of phrases from it turn out surprisingly poetic, considering how harsh the original language is."

"I- oh." Yamcha scratched his head, "I guess I hadn't thought about you guys having a language beyond the one you're speaking now. …what _do_ you call what we're speaking now?"

"We call it Saiyashi," the young prince grinned, "It's one of those weird things no one's been able to figure out yet, but pretty much every species of sentient beings that's been encountered has developed this language in some form or another."

"Well that's… convenient."

"Isn't it, though?" Tarble leaned back on his hands, staring at the sky, "Just one of those things that shows that it's not an _entirely_ uncaring universe out there."

OoOoOoOoO

Tarble did his best to follow the human's advice over the next two days, but it was hard – especially when Raditz took all the adults to see the attack pod Vegeta had arrived in. They had returned grim-faced.

"Sabotage," Tora told him when he asked, "I don't know much about ships, but even I know nav crystals should be red. He's lucky to be alive. And he's lucky he managed to keep his pod intact – it'll make it easier to explain where he's been and why he's not himself anymore. Not to mention people will be able to accept this better."

"Why?" Tarble asked curiously.

"You tell me," was the response he got, not from lack of knowledge but as a reminder to think.

A prince in spirit only, Tarble was still being groomed as a spokesman and diplomat for the saiyan race, indeed had already begun to practice these duties in small ways. Frowning, he turned the situation over in his head a few times before answering slowly, growing more sure of himself as he spoke. "It means that it wasn't the unrest from his supposed death that caused the rift between the saiyan race and Frieza – Frieza was already planning to try and control us somehow. Possibly he was trying to get me on the throne, assuming a weaker fighter would mean a weaker, more easily manipulated king. Meaning Frieza wanted us as nothing more than slaves or servants all along. Meaning… people won't be upset at Vegeta because they did something he didn't ask or require of them, they'll be twice as angry at Frieza for trying to manipulate us like that, even if it did blow up in his face."

"Very good," Tora nodded, "But you need to take it a step farther – your brother's 'death' may have been the reason any of us survived at all, since that was what got Bardock suspicious in the first place, and without Bardock's suspicion and organization-"

"There would have been no Resistance," Tarble finished, eyes wide.

"Exactly."

It was a chilling thought, to be sure, and Tarble had been sitting under a tree near the beach thinking about it when an upside-down face appeared in his line of sight.

"Hi!"

"GAH!" Tarble reacted instinctively and fired a ki-blast at point-blank range straight into his assailant's face. There was a moment of silence, then-

"Okay, that trick's more fun with Bulma – I can dodge her punches," Vegeta said conversationally from the ground, "Guess I should have known better than to do it to someone who can use ki, though. Duly noted for the future."

"Vegeta?! Karn's second, I'm sorry!" Tarble exclaimed, horrified.

"Meh, it happens." Vegeta sat up and turned to face him, expression suddenly serious. "So, we've already established that you're terrifying, it's just a thing. So… I went to talk to Master Moo-shun about it, and he says, for stuff like this 'the best course of action is to let the unknown become the familiar.' Actually he said that a few days ago, but, as mentioned, you're scary. But I'm here now! So, um…" he scratched the back of his head, "Wanna spend some time together?"

Tarble blinked at the sudden proposal, but managed to nod. "Ah… yes. Yes, I'd like that a lot."

They sat in silence for a few moments after this, uncertain what to say to each other. Vegeta scratched his ear, then glanced at Tarble. "So… I don't suppose you've ever heard of Sun Wukong?"

OoOoOoOoO

"So, what, you're saying he had a space ship?"

"Or maybe he could do an energy shield like Broly – he would have been the first, after all – and maybe that's how he got here!"

"I dunno, how long can he hold it?"

"Well-"

Rounding the bend, Yamcha and Raditz came upon two very short saiyan males talking animatedly and somewhat oblivious of their surroundings.

"That doesn't explain why people would have thought he was a monkey, though – I mean, I've got a tail, too, and everyone thought I was human until pretty recently! …unless we used to be a lot hairier or something – I'll have to ask Raditz next time I see him…"

"Why wait to ask him? I'm right here and I know all sorts of things about our history!"

"Oh, right. I suppose I'm just used to asking Raditz about this stuff…"

For his part, the saiyan in question was backing up on feet far quieter than his size belied, Yamcha glancing at him, then following until they were out of sight of the pair. They could sneak kisses anywhere, but best to leave those two alone for now as they figured out exactly what it meant to be brothers.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Okay, so, never wrote this bit (like I said, we've hit the sporadic section of this series), but Broly and Kakarrot end up going to one of Earth's deserts (not Diablo (Yamcha asked them not to go there very nicely)) with the adult saiyans other than Raditz for the majority of their spurts. Raditz spends most of this Kakarrot-free time flirting heavily with Yamcha. At the end of it Bardock, with Bulma's help, ends up going to Earth's king and negotiating a peace/alliance between their peoples – communications will be set up between relevant groups and so with trade agreements, to be established more properly later. Then the adult saiyans, Tarble, and Broly head back to space. Raditz and Geta, both non-warriors, plan to stay on Earth, though Raditz will be helping Bulma integrate space and Earth tech to help the Resistance (no actual change, there, just a new market for the results). A small contingent will be sent to Earth in a few months with the first samples of goods they're willing to trade for Earth resources, including capsules, certain medical supplies that are abundant on Earth, and dried dinosaur meat. Especially dried dinosaur meat. That stuff is_ _ **tasty**_ _._

 _Geta and Tarble promise to stay in touch, and do. They might not have a traditional 'brothers' sort of relationship yet, but they are definitely becoming good friends._

OoOoOoOoO

 _In regards to the language thing: Doing DBZ AUs is fun because sometimes you can be lazy or blatantly ridiculous, and if people grumble you can just hold up the wonderful, lazy, blatantly ridiculous thing that we call canon in this fandom for comparison. Also, the term 'Saiyashi' was coined by Xiomari, author of the fic_ _Lessons From My Father_ _on ff.n, and is used with their permission. I don't know who coined the term 'Saiyago' but I've seen it everywhere, so I assume it's common property at this point._

 _And I still maintain that they're all speaking Inuktitut or something._

 _Much like in the canon universe, Kakarrot was a noisy baby. However canon!Broly and Kakarrot were never in close proximity to each other at that age. Thus canon!Kakarrot was never in danger of getting bitten on the tail for being too loud. As a result, in this universe Broly and Kakarrot are rivals, but not outright enemies, since they both have grievances from that day, meaning they both have a grudge but also that they will likely one day go "yeah, this is really a kinda dumb thing to be fighting over." And then will proceed to continue on as always because Kakarrot brings out the saiyan aggression in Broly like nothing else does (and Broly likes feeling like a 'proper' saiyan at times), and Broly is basically an unattainable goal in terms of overpowering him (because, super saiyan of legend (a thing I thing Kakarrot and Goku would both actually enjoy a lot in a rival, as they're both constantly striving to see how far they can go anyway, and I doubt either would see it as a truly impossible goal))._

 _Geta maintains that they're both nuts and this whole 'eternal rival you fight at every opportunity' thing is dumb and a waste of time. Because dramatic irony is fun._

 _One other thing that happens while he's there is that Broly makes a discovery that will change his life: flannel shirts. He has finally found an alien fashion awesome enough to lure him away from purely saiyan clothes. They're just so soft and nice, and he likes the geometric patterns with the lines and squares they often come in (aka, tartan)._

 _And because details like this bother me… most of the sands and many of the stones on Vegetasei are red, but some patches were other colours – yellow sands were particularly fertile._

 _Finally, that tiara's not staying on Broly, it really is a safety measure in this universe, because if he gets going,_ _ **really**_ _going, literally no one can stop his Legendary form right now, and since that is a distinct thing that mind happen during his spurt, and since having something like that happen while he's on a spaceship or a crumblier planet, they have to come at it sideways. Once his spurt is over, that thing's coming off and good riddance!_


End file.
